Atrocitus
Summary Atrocitus is a Red Lantern and an enemy of the Guardians of the Universe, and the Sinestro Corps. He was originally the leader of The Five Inversions, having joined the group after escaping the genocide committed by the Manhunters and watching them kill his family, and thereupon established the Empire of Tears that spanned a great swathe of space, until their eventual imprisonment and defeat. Atrocitus, however, convinced Abin Sur to free him by using his knowledge of the prophecy of the Blackest Night--later manipulating Abin Sur into experiencing fear, and ultimately mortally wounding Abin Sur, directly causing the events that would lead to Hal Jordan becoming the new Green Lantern of his Sector. Later, on Ysmault, he performed a blood ritual, slaying three of the four Inversions and using their blood to create the first Red Power Battery and ring. He then christened the battery in the last Inversion's blood, thus establishing the Red Lantern Corps. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Atros, Atrocitus of the Five Inversions Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least over 3.5 billion years old, as Atrocitus and his family lived during the millennia-long war between the Guardians of the Universe and their rebellious Manhunters) Classification: Alien, Leader of The Red Lantern Corps Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Atrocitus is naturally long-lived, having existed before the Green Lantern Corps), Magic, Necromancy, and Precognition, Space-Flight, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Forcefield Creation, Rage Manipulation (Can empower his attacks with both his rage and the rage of others, can detect, manipulate, and absorb the rage of others, and can infect others with the rage of a Red Lantern), Blood Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation (Can vomit plasma which has properties of both napalm and acid and can burn through an opponent's aura), Limited Illusion Creation, Dimensional Travel and Limited Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Consistently shown as comparable to Hal Jordan) Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat, Reaction and Travel Speed (Scaling from Green Lanterns) Lifting Strength: Likely Stellar (Should be comparable to Green Lanterns such as John Stewart, who can move around the mass of an entire solar system. Green Lantern constructs have also been shown as capable of restraining creatures on par with Kryptonians in raw strength) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Unknown. Range: Interplanetary (Around 40 AUs) Standard Equipment: Red Lantern Ring and Red Lantern Power Battery. Intelligence: Very high (He was a psychologist before the destruction of his sector and created an energy draining device from gun and computer parts.) Weaknesses: Rings hold a limited charge, and need to be recharged with a power battery every so often, Cannot be used if the user is under the influence of drugs or if there is an involvement of neural interference. If he loses focus or concentration his power will weaken, and Atrocitus is also very arrogant. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Thaal Sinestro (Post-Crisis) (DC Comics) Sinestro's Profile (4-B Sinestro, both were bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lantern Corps Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Longevity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Precognition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Rage Users Category:Blood Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acid Users Category:Illusionists Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Widowed Characters Category:Parents Category:Tier 4